Talk:Black Scripture/@comment-60.48.217.20-20151110144140/@comment-212.109.132.205-20151207201938
"I think the 10 you're referring to is actually the Lakyus scale." I remember this part, that's why i used (?), this 10 lvl seems to be popular believe on the wiki, I don't know, if author wrote something on his tweeter, or someone just think it up. "Evileye does have a particularly high chance of beating Entoma." Ofc, author gave Evileye, everything she needed, to beat Entoma. But if we take 15 lvl from EE, not only her input magic damage will drop, but there is probability, that spell won't work anymore, because of magic resistance. I agree, what you wrote about stat, but lets reconsider magic resistance terminology. Firstly, we did know almost nothing about game system, so everything it's just speculation. The example ofc came from D&D, i'm not specialist, i was only playing video games a lot. If you think about magic resistance, the first, what will pop out, is probably percents. We can call it "percent resistance", old D&D games used it, and it was creating even more absurd situations. One of the strongest being like dragons, had usually around 70 % resistance, thats means every 7 out of 10 magic attacks would be resist and 3 out of 10 would be taken fully, but that means with lucky dices rolls even 1 lvl character could hurt dragon, moreover in video games your 1 lvl party could kill dragon by using of game engine restriction (for example, you could block his moving with invisible party members and spam magic missiles from wands, this is abstract situation, because all the dragons nest was huge, but for example in old infinity engine games, there was "easy mode" trick, spamming lower magic resistance spell + instant death magic, could kill 98% of enemies. It's changing epic fight against dragon into 5 sec one-sided anticlimactic slaughter). Absurd, don't you think, that's why they probably changed it later to something you can call "numerical resistance". All resistance has value, that determine how many damage you can resist (20/fire, that means you always resist 20 damage from fire). Magic resistance was changed to numerical as well, to hit someone with magic, your magic has to have higher value of "magic hardness" (determine by spell itself, magic caster level, special feats and dice roll) than enemy magic resistance. As you can see, the higher level gap, the lower chance to bypass enemy magic resistance. Why did i mention it. To show you it's hard to create good game system. You can say, this is no game anymore, but ranked magic came from game and using game rules. We don't know how magic system work, so we can only speculate, but what do you prefer, system, that let the weakest hurt even the strongest or system that protect the strongest from the weakest. (and in MMO games is always the latter). The EvilEye insecticide spell has one advantage, it didn't exist in game, so we don't know if game rules (unknown) can be applied here. "The Black Scripture members are implied to have Player Gears" Equipment should have own requirements, so players gear or not, if the user is weak ... There is even more crucial issue than equipment, Pleiades are all monster with human appearance, that means all of them have different kind of resistances and immunities. For example: BS's trying to use invisibility to take down enemy dps: Narberal (highest magic dps) and CZ(highest physical dps), but Solution as thief, can detect them, so they have to take her down first, their vanguard's creating space for 3rd seat to cast his magic, he uses lighting magic against Solution and ...... gg (in d&d, slime popular feat is immune to electricity). Just look how Foresight was fighting against Ainz, and they knew his potencial resistance, cause of his appearance, but how BS can determine it :P "BS is supposed to be able to summon an army of monsters" If Narberal summoned Air Elemental with bonus from her job, and Lupus summoned some wolves, i think, their army could just start hiding ;) "In this case, Naberal may become the key point in winning" Like i said before, this'd be fight monsters vs humans, and monster >> humans :P I'd not be surprised if Narberal was easiest to take down, because as a doppelganger, she shouldn't have any annoying special abilities ... "But she did show that Martial Skills can alter the chances." Ainz didn't use Warrior, so he was like giant child with stick :P "Naberal never did beat the Skeleton Dragon to the verge of death" Ok, to the point, when Khajiit had to heal it with negative energy to continue ... but, ofc anime could overwrite my memories ;)